vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kung Jin
Summary Kung Jin is the younger cousin of the Earthrealm hero Kung Lao. When Kung Lao was killed in the war against Outworld, Kung's family's fortunes took a turn for the worse. He journeyed to the U.S. and became a thief. An encounter with Raiden changed Jin's outlook, and he joined the Shaolin Monks.'' Now a member of Johnny Cage's secret Special Forces offshoot, Jin's streetwise past gives him extra insight into the minds and motivations of those who would harm Earthrealm. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''High 8-C' Name: Kung Jin Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Shaolin Monk, Outworld Investigation Agency member, former thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Acrobat, Skilled Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Skilled Bow Wielder, Fire Arrows, Smoke Arrows, Stun Arrows, Damage Reduction Debuff, Weapon Summoning Attack Potency: Large Building level (Traded attacks with Erron Black and wounded Ferra/Torr) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Was defeated by Revenant Kitana and almost killed by Erron Black) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with bow melee attacks. Several meters with chakrams. Tens of meters with arrows. Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows, Chakram Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled in martial arts and meditation practices, has received compliments from Bo' Rai Cho which is somewhat rare as he only compliments his best students: Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Weaknesses: Can be stubborn sometimes. He is prone to charging into things without thinking when he is angry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Air Dive Kick:' Kung Jin dives down from the air to kick his opponent and slams his bow on their head, bouncing them. *'Straight Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots an arrow straight at his opponent. *'Up Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots a diagonally upwards arrow from the floor. *'Lunge Kick:' Kung Jin uses his bow to lift himself above the floor and launch himself at the enemy with a kick to their chest. *'Cartwheel Drop:' Kung Jin does a flip leap and lands an overhead kick to his opponent, knocking them away. Notice that he can also avoid low attacks if this move is timed correctly, due to the leap. *'Air Straight Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots a Straight Arrow in mid-air against other jumping foes. *'Air Angle Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots a diagonally downwards arrow in mid-air against distant foes on the ground. *'Air Down Arrow:' Kung Jin shoots a downwards arrow in mid-air against nearby foes on the ground. *'Low Shot:' Kung Jin crouches and fires a Straight Arrow that hits his enemy's legs. *'Fire Quiver:' Kung Jin empowers his arrows with a fiery orange quiver for about six seconds. As long as the effect lasts, every arrow shot will have its damage considerably increased and knock the enemy down whenever it hits. *'Stun Quiver:' Kung Jin empowers his arrows with a blue stun quiver for about six seconds. If he fires an arrow while this effect is on, it will leave his opponent in a stunned state for a few moments, giving Jin enough time to hit them even when he's on the other side of the arena. Unlike the other quivers, this one can only be applied for one arrow at a time, and then has to be activated again for another stun arrow. *'Vampiric Quiver:' Kung Jin empowers his arrows with a purple vampiric quiver for about six seconds. As long as the effect lasts, every arrow shot will drain the opponent's super meter whenever it hits. Notice that their damage is greatly reduced while the effect is on as well. *'Bo Flame:' Kung Jin fires a fireball from his bow's dragon head that travels through the high part of the screen, working as an anti-air. *'Bo Swat:' Kung Jin uppercuts his opponent with his bow, leaving them vulnerable to a juggle. *'Bo Swing:' Kung Jin spins and smacks his opponent twice, then uppercuts them into the air using the ornament on his bow. *'Low Bo Swing:' Kung Jin hits the opponent's shins with his bow twice, tripping them. *'Up Kick:' As with the Lunge Kick, Kung Jin uses his bow to lift himself in the air, but lands an upwards kick instead of a straight one, knocking nearby foes in the air as well. After doing this, he can perform a Shaolin Drop, in which he kicks the opponent down while still in mid-air. *'Chakram:' Kung Jin throws his Chakram at his enemy, which can be directed either up or down after being thrown or simply follow the normal straight route. *'Low Chakram:' Kung Jin crouches and throws his Chakram at his enemy's feet. *'Staff Infection:' Kung Jin stuns the opponent by slamming the staff end of his bow down on his opponent's head before smashing the back of their skull with the ornament, and as they reel back into the air he fires two arrows through their eyes. Jin then grips these arrows and slams the opponent onto the ground, shattering their ribs. *'Where'd You Go?:' Jin grabs his opponent and blinds them with fire from his staff bow, then whacks the opponent with the ornament with enough force to break their neck and twist it 180 degrees. *'Burnt Out:' Jin fires a high fireball that skeletonizes the opponent on contact. *'Round About:' Jin does a cartwheel powerful enough to obliterate his opponent's upper body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Humans Category:Monks Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bow Users Category:Blade Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Adults Category:Tragic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Fire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8